


I woke up to a message of love, Choking up on the smoke from above

by Alex_notmyrealname



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cannon compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Porn With Very Little Plot, happens before shit hits the fan in volume 7, pre volume 7, smutty but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_notmyrealname/pseuds/Alex_notmyrealname
Summary: In which the Happy huntresses share a much deserved quiet night with each other before the election, because who knows when they will get to spend this quality time again.
Relationships: Joanna Greenleaf/Robyn Hill/May Marigold/Fiona Thyme, established poly relationship - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I woke up to a message of love, Choking up on the smoke from above

* * *

**At the Happy Huntresses apartment**

* * *

May and Joanna start making out during an argument about something inane and inconsequential as they always do. Eventually though Joanna’s stomach growls audibly, making Robyn laugh.

Fiona comments, “No food in bed.” Their ‘bed’ was four mattresses pushed together on the floor. Joanna makes a face and leaves to get something to eat, May hums and stretches her hands up with a feline like satisfaction. It was cute enough to make Robyn lean over and press a kiss on her head.

Fiona speaks all soft and mushy, like in the movie, still playing from the projector. As Joanna returns with some water and wine, May rolls over to watch Robyn make her move. May makes exaggerated kissing noises, Joanna joins in by making gagging noises at the couple, but both whoop happily when Robyn finally gets her hands in Fiona's proverbial pants.

Fiona flips them off and grips her partner’s shoulder as she increases the pace and her thoughts come to an abrupt halt. Breathing becomes faster and her sheep ears fall back, almost sticking to the sides of her head. Robyn leverages her experience to make every movement count. Even after years of this routine it never seems to get old.

As their kisses become sloppy wet, her heart beats in her ears and the orgasm inexplicably catches her by surprise. And Fiona lets out raspy cry, “Fuck... I love you,” she leans back trying to come down from the high and Robyn continues to press kisses to her neck whispering just as feverently, “I love you too.”

After finishing her drink, Joanna joins them back on the bed lying on the other side of Robyn, who teases her about “moving the bed too much”, making her laugh. They hold each other’s gaze before she swoops in for a scorching kiss, still tasting vaguely like dinner.

Feeling a lot more confident, with her breathe under control, Fiona rolls over to May and says “It’s your turn.” Their teasing bites turn to deep kisses, hands disappear under sheets, quiet sighs exchanged and I love you’s lost in shared breaths.

By the time Robyn and Joanna break apart for some air, they find Fiona on her knees between May’s legs with a look of determination. Robyn rubs circles over Joanna’s cheeks as if trying to get her attention, but doesn’t try to pull her in for a kiss as if soaking in these small intimacies.

As the sounds from the other side rise in volume, May’s back arches with a gasp, her hand reaches out to grab hold onto Fiona’s short white hair. She spends several moments after, blinking and looking up lost in thought, as if she is seeing stars after which she looks over to find Robyn and Joanna watching in awe. She throws a pillow at them, “ Perverts,” groaning but still smiling.

Joanna reaches out to stroke May’s head, Robyn’s violet eyes meets Fiona's green ones in mischief, and wordlessly the message gets across. Fiona turns the smile towards Joanna and says “We haven't kissed yet,” getting an immediate reply, “Let’s change that.”

Joanna leans to kiss Fiona with her usual bravado, her hand still in May’s long hair as she suddenly feels Robyn's weight leaning over her, no doubt with a smile. Fiona cups Joanna’s face as she deepens the kisses and drags out her tongue down towards her neck.

Robyn takes her sweet- sweet- time, quietly making her way down her partner’s muscular stomach and finally places her tongues to the clit, making Joanna jump. “Easy there, not done yet,” she says with a cheeky grin and takes her time, to wind her up and wind her down, expertly navigating the edge of pain and pleasure. Eventually though she doesn’t pull back from the edge and pushes into pure pleasure, resulting in a lot of expletives and promises of payback.

After a full minute of Joanna staring up at the ceiling, she finally says, “I was played,” with mock dismay she turns her eyes to Fiona who smiles into the pillow “By both of you.” Robyn takes her hand presses a kiss and asks “Yeah but did you enjoy yourself?” A glow overtakes their joined hands, Robyn’s semblance coming in handy.

When Joanna doesnt reply, Robyn tickles her sides and between fits of laughter Joanna shouts “Yes.... yes yes... goddamnit,” the glow turns green to indicate the truth of the words, making Fiona smirk and May laugh. Joanna huffs in indignation but pulls Robyn down for a kiss by her neck, and accepts Fiona’s much smaller frame into an embrace, already falling asleep.

May crooks a finger in Robyn’s direction over the intertwined lovers, in a ‘come here’ motion. “Do not move,” says May, when Robyn kneels over her head, earning her a cheeky, “Anything else, Princess?”

May smacks her butt lightly, in order to effectively shut her up though she presses her lips to Robyn’s clit. Nothing works quiet like direct action, isn’t that what Robyn keeps preaching in those campaign speeches?

Despite her promise though Robyn absolutely does move and falls apart at the onslaught of May’s mouth and she has to take a second to lean on the wall afterwards, barely managing to mumble out “I love you” to May who whispers it back as she pulls her down to the bed.

When she can focus again, Robyn looks around the room to find Fiona, Joanna on one side and May on the other, Life couldn’t be any better. Well okay, Life could be better but This, This was perfect.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Robyn's the first one to get out of bed, no surprises there. At some point in the night the projector had gone to sleep too. As she stretches her limbs feeling the aches of last night with a small smile. May whistles quietly and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Robyn might be the first out of bed but she is not the first to wake “We have work to do princess, election campaigns don’t run themselves.”

Joanna has other ideas though, she sits up in the bed and says "Not so fast" wrapping an arm around Robyn, pulling her back to bed "Time for payback." Robyn’s protests die in her mouth as Joanna’s kisses her navel and bites hard enough to leave a dark mark, then pauses to look up with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Robyn sighs pretending to consider it, “Fine, 5 minutes". Joanna insists, flexing her arm “That's plenty of time.” Fiona humms quietly as if in agreement, adding, “Wake me up when its my turn.” May, with her long hair falling over her shoulders, pulls Fiona towards herself grinning, "Wake up."

With Robyn at her mercy Joanna leaves a trail of love bites down Robyn’s chest finding her way easily. They always get bruises, can’t really avoid them- in their line of work; but the bruises that are of love and not of battle, deeply cherished for however little time they last.

And really, who knows when they will have time for leisurely making love again? With their missions and the Council election campaign underway, just not being so tired to hold each other in the dark, will be a good day.

Right now though, Robyn couldn't really do anything about the future but...

She stops Joanna, holding her questioning gaze says, “I love you.” Joanna’s hair falls over her eyes, softening the harsh lines of her face and she places a gentle kiss “I love you too”, before continuing her descent with renewed vigour, not that Robyn’s complaining. May and Fiona are laying with their foreheads pressed against each other with hands somewhere underneath the blanket murmuring assurances and confessions of their own.

Turns out five minutes is not enough. But Life couldn't be any better.

**Author's Note:**

> First work ever for any fandom, please be gentle :)
> 
> Title is from “Father of All...” by Greenday
> 
> If you want, come say hi! I am on tumblr @ alexnotmyrealname.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
